Karla Falcón
|nacimiento = 29 de julio de 1983 |lugar_nacimiento = México, D.F. |familiares = Carmen Donna-Dío (abuela) Leopoldo Falcón (hermano) Olga Donna-Dío (madre) Héctor Emmanuel Gómez (esposo) Regina Carrillo (sobrina) |ocupacion = Actriz de Doblaje Directora de doblaje |nacionalidad = Mexicana |ingreso_doblaje = 1986 ( ) |pais = México |estado = Activa |sindicato = ANDA |demo = PLLMayaST.ogg |facebook = karlypaly7 |twitter = KarlyPaly |instagram = karlypaly }} Princess_Bubblegum_(1).png|La Dulce Princesa (Bonnibel) en Hora de aventura, su personaje más conocido. 4044363_640px.jpg|Buena Niña en ¡Mucha Lucha!, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Archivo:SSHarley.png|Dra. Harleen F. Quinzel/Harley Quinn en Escuadrón suicida, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Ino_NS.png|Ino Yamanaka en Naruto y Naruto Shippūden, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Frankiecartoonprofile.png|Frankie Stein en Monster High (volumenes 3-6), otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Fawndisneyfairies.png|Fawn en Tinker Bell, otro de sus personajes más conocidos. Tori_vega_season_2.jpg|Victoria "Tori" Vega (2ª voz) en Victorious. Blairwaldorfs6.png|Blair Waldorf en Chica indiscreta. Soi Fong2.png|Soi Fong en Bleach. Harley-quinn-harleen-quinzel-injustice-2-42.9.jpg|Harley Quinn en el videojuego Injustice: Gods Among Us, Injustice 2 y en la película LEGO Batman: La película. ChanelSQS2.png|Chanel Oberlin en Scream Queens. LEGO_Lucy.png|Lucy "Estilo Libre" en La gran aventura LEGO. Jynx-LOL.jpg|Jinx en League of Legends. Yumi 1.png|Yumi en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi. Enidokko.png|Enid en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes. Nya.jpeg|Nya Smith en LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu. Nala_niña.jpg|Nala (niña) en El rey león. Stacy Hirano.png|Stacy Hirano en Phineas y Ferb. Krolia.jpeg|Krolia en Voltron: El defensor legendario Cece_ZakStorm.jpg|Cece en Zak Storm. Narnia_susan.jpg|Susan Pevensie en las películas de Las crónicas de Narnia. Sunny-Monroe.png|Sunny Monroe en Sunny, entre estrellas. JaimieAlexander_Sif.jpg|Sif en el Universo Cinematográfico de Marvel. MitchieTorres2.png|Mitchie Torres en Camp Rock y Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam. 225px-Shadia Simmons as Corrine in Black Hole High.jpg|Corrine Baxter en Colegio del agujero negro. Zarya(Ranger) Mysticons.png|Zarya Moonwolf en Mysticons. Raven Injustice.png|Raven en Injustice: Gods Among Us. Brutilda Torton.jpg|Brutilda Torton a partir de la segunda película de Cómo entrenar a tu dragón. MLP-SilverSpoon1.png|Silver Spoon en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. MLP-Twist1.png|Twist también en My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad. PrincessZange2.png|Princesa Zange en Magiespadas. 153px-Tiff3.gif|Tiff en Kirby. Karlahamtaro.png|Karla Iwata en Hamtaro. Jenmasterson6teen.png|Jen Masterson en Locos dieciséis. Robot Girl new by water kirby.png|Robotgirl en Robotboy. MordecaiMom.jpg|Mamá de Mordecai en Un show más. RamsInfobox.jpg|Jefa Rambamboo en Breadwinners. Betty_Quinlan.png|Betty Quinlan (1ª voz) en Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio. Sidekick_%284%29.jpg|Vana Glama (2ª voz) en Secuaces. McBeth.png|Beth en El castigado. Hanna.jpeg|Hannah en Toy Story. Riyochuchi detail.png|Riyo Chuchi en Star Wars: La guerra de los clones. EP729_Skyla.png|Skyla en Pokémon Negro y Blanco: Destinos Rivales. Lucy van pelt lfeumcchb.png|Lucy Van Pelt en La felicidad es una manta cálida, Charlie Brown. Holly Tyler.jpg|Holly Tyler en Las travesuras de mi hermana. File 20103241888.jpg|Betty Suarez (2ª voz) en Ugly Betty. Lizziemcguire(9).png|Katherine "Kate" Sanders en Lizzie McGuire. Traci.jpg|Traci Van Horn en Hannah Montana. Noomi-Rapace-as-Lisbeth-Salander-noomi-rapace-32736489-1270-540.jpg|La voz de Lisbeth Salander (Noomi Rapace). SPvsExRamonaFlowers.png|Ramona Flowers en Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños. Carmenlowell.jpg|Carmen Lowell en las películas de Amigas inseparables. Liz_Sherman_-_Helboy_2.png|Liz Sherman en Hellboy 2: El ejército dorado. Baby Doll.jpeg|Baby Doll en Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal. 31307-26581.gif|Carly Jones en La casa de cera. Patsey.jpg|Patsey en 12 años esclavo (versión Buena Vista). Xmen_kitty.jpg|Kitty Pryde/Shadowcat en dos películas de X-Men. Isabelle_City_of_bones.png|Isabelle Lightwood en Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso. Avenidabrasil nina.jpg|Nina en Avenida Brasil. Portrait_teaser_300x348.jpg|Max Black en Dos chicas quebradas. HRSMonicaDawson.png|Monica Dawson en Héroes. Maya_st_germain.jpg|Maya St. Germain en Lindas mentirosas. 1OBLRFnv.jpeg|Madison Montgomery en American Horror Story: Coven. Maggiesmerelda.jpg|Maggie Esmerelda en American Horror Story: Freak Show. Reagan.jpg|Reagan en New Girl. Olivia_Barron.jpg|Olivia Barron en Verdad o reto. ScreenCapture_12.02.13_2-03-16.jpg|Buttercream Sunday en Littlest Pet Shop. Shannon-despicable-me-2-75.5.jpg|Shannon en Mi villano favorito 2. Amber_-_The_Other_Woman_002.jpg|Amber en Mujeres al ataque. CarlaSantini.png|Carla Santini en Confesiones de una típica adolescente. Bella-heathcote_.jpg|Victoria Winters en Sombras tenebrosas. 549240_.jpg|Josette DuPres también en Sombras tenebrosas. 7757543.jpg|Palmer Dodge en Una esposa de mentira. DF3JulieChristensen.png|Julie Christensen en Destino final 3. Jailbreak.png|Lady Hacker en Emoji: La película. Char 87774 thumb.jpg|Katie en La era de hielo 4. Dannan-omallard-jakers-the-adventures-of-piggley-winks-31.4.jpg|Dannan O'Mallard en ¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks. Niñera de Melvin (Tio Grandpa).png|La niñera de Melvin en Tío Grandpa. Sewer Queen.png|Reina de la cloaca en El mundo de Craig. DuniaZooMoo.jpg|Dunia en ZooMoo. RitaOriganimales.jpg|Rita, la mono colobo rojo en Origanimales. FYLZZP-Pipsqueak2.png|Pipsqueak en Frankie y los Zhu Zhu Pets. Demi Lovato 2018.jpg|Es la voz recurrente de Demi Lovato. Rebecca-ferguson-2014-bafta-la-awards-season-tea-party-01.jpg|Ha sido últimamente la voz recurrente de Rebecca Ferguson. Amanda_bynes.jpg|Voz recurrente de Amanda Bynes. Victoria-Justice-2018.jpg|Ha sido también la voz recurrente de Victoria Justice. Leighton-Meester-2018.jpg|Ha sido también la voz recurrente de Leighton Meester. Emma_Roberts-0.jpg|Ha sido últimamente la voz recurrente de Emma Roberts. Rose_Byrne_2018.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Rose Byrne. Ellen-Page-–-Flatliners-Photocall-in-Los-Angeles-09-662x888.jpg|También es la voz recurrente de Ellen Page. Jaimie-alexander-at-2018-critics-choice-awards-in-santa-monica-01-11-2018-1.jpg|También ha sido la voz recurrente de Jaimie Alexander. Alinne.jpg|También fue la voz recurrente de la actriz brasileña Alinne Moraes. thumb|Algunos de sus Personajes. Hecho por Darker Dreik thumb|Creado por Eduardo454. Karla Paola Falcón Castrejón, más conocida como Karla Falcón (nacida el 29 de julio de 1983) es una actriz y directora de doblaje mexicana. Reconocida por ser la voz de la Dulce Princesa en Hora de aventura, Ino Yamanaka en Naruto, Buena Niña en ¡Mucha Lucha!, Yumi en Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi, Frankie Stein en Monster High a partir de la tercera temporada, Blair Waldorf en la serie Chica indiscreta, Tori Vega en Victorious a partir de la segunda temporada, Harley Quinn en la película Escuadrón suicida, Soi Fong en Bleach, Stacy Hirano en Phineas y Ferb, Enid en ¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes, Jinx en League of Legends, Fawn en las películas de Tinker Bell y por ser la voz recurrente de las actrices Leighton Meester, Demi Lovato, Emma Roberts y Amanda Bynes. Karla es la representante de la tercera generación de actrices de voz de gran categoría, siendo su abuela una de las pioneras del doblaje en México Doña Carmen Donna-Dío y su madre Olga Donna-Dío reconocida actriz y directora de doblaje que siguiera la tradición actoral familiar. Inició en el doblaje a la edad de 3 años, en 1986. Está casada con el también actor de doblaje Héctor Emmanuel Gómez. Filmografía Películas Rebecca Ferguson *Misión: Imposible – Repercusión (2018) - Ilsa Faust *El gran Showman (2017) - Jenny Lind *Life: Vida inteligente (2017) - Dra. Miranda North *La chica del tren (2016) - Anna Watson *Florence: La mejor peor de todas (2016) - Kathleen *Misión: Imposible – Nación secreta (2015) - Ilsa Faust *Hércules (2014) - Ergenia Rose Byrne *Las travesuras de Peter Rabbit (2018) - Bea (trailer) *Buenos vecinos 2 (2016) - Kelly Radner *Spy: Una espía despistada (2015) - Raina Boyanov *Buenos vecinos (2014) - Kelly Radner *Aprendices fuera de línea (2013) - Dana *Les doy un año - Nat (2013) *¿Cómo sobrevivir a un rockero? (2010) - Jackie Q Noomi Rapace *Código abierto (2017) - Alice Racine *Bright (2017) - Leilah *Marcado por la muerte (2013) - Beatrice Louzon *Prometeo (2012) - Dra. Elizabeth Shaw *La reina en el palacio de las corrientes de aire (2009) - Lisbeth Salander *La chica que soñaba con un cerillo y un galón de gasolina (2009) - Lisbeth Salander *Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres (2009) - Lisbeth Salander Ellen Page *Línea mortal: Al límite (2017) - Courtney Holmes *X-Men: Días del futuro pasado (2014) - Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat *Sentimientos (2013) - Jenny *Una familia genial (2008) - Vanessa Wetherhold *X-Men: La batalla final (2006) - Kitty Pryde / Shadowcat *Hard Candy: Niña mala (2005) - Hayley Stark Leighton Meester *El juez (2014) - Carla Powell *Ése es mi hijo (2012) - Jamie *Princesa por accidente (2011) - Meg *La hija de mi mejor amigo (2011) - Nina *Amor a distancia (2010) - Amy Alexandra Daddario *Guardianes de la bahía (2017) - Summer Quinn *Percy Jackson y el mar de los monstruos (2013) - Annabeth Chase *Pase libre (2011) - Paige, la niñera *Percy Jackson y el ladrón del rayo (2010) - Annabeth Chase America Ferrera *Special Correspondents (2016) - Brigida *Una boda de locos (2010) - Lucia Ramirez *Amigas inseparables 2 (2008) - Carmen Lowell *Amigas inseparables (2005) - Carmen Lowell Amanda Bynes *Hairspray (2007) - Penny Pingleton *Una novata en un cuento de hadas (2007) - Sydney White *Una chica en apuros (2006) - Viola Hastings *Lo que una chica quiere (2003) - Daphne Reynolds Rita Ora *Cincuenta sombras liberadas (2018) - Mia Grey *Cincuenta sombras más oscuras (2017) - Mia Grey *Cincuenta sombras de Grey (2015) - Mia Grey Imogen Poots *Need for Speed: La película (2014) - Julia Maddon *Jimi: Todo está de mi lado (2013) - Linda Keith *Noche de miedo (2011) - Amy Peterson Jaimie Alexander *Thor: Un mundo oscuro (2013) - Sif *El último desafío (2013) - Sarah Torrance *Thor (2011) - Sif Meagan Good *Al diablo con las noticias (2013) - Linda Jackson *Baile urbano (2007) - April *D.E.B.S. Espías seductoras (2004) - Max Victoria Justice *Fun Size: Un pequeño gran problema (2012) - Karen "Wren" DeSantis *Victorious: Encerrados (2012) - Tori Vega *Victorious: Tori va a los Platiniums (2011) - Tori Vega Demi Lovato *Camp Rock 2: The Final Jam (2010) - Mitchie Torres *Programa de Protección para Princesas (2009) - Princesa Rosalinda Marie Montoya Fiore / Rosie González *Camp Rock (2008) - Mitchie Torres Anna Popplewell *Las crónicas de Narnia: La travesía del Viajero del Alba (2010) - Susan Pevensie *Las crónicas de Narnia: El príncipe Caspian (2008) - Susan Pevensie *Las crónicas de Narnia: El león, la bruja y el ropero (2005) - Susan Pevensie Anna Paquin *Historias de familia (2005) - Lili *Ella es así (1999) - Mackenzie Siler *Una difícil decisión (1999) - Alison Kantrowitz Margot Robbie *Las travesuras de Peter Rabbit (2018) - Pelusa *Escuadrón suicida (2016) - Dra. Harleen F. Quinzel/Harley Quinn Elizabeth Olsen *Ingrid cambia de rumbo (2017) - Taylor Sloane *Godzilla (2014) - Elle Brody Amanda Crew *Mesa 19 (2017) - Nikki *Destino final 3 (2006) - Julie Christensen Casey Wilson *¿Por qué él? (2016) - Missy Pederman *Guerra de novias (2009) - Stacy Kindred Jessica Brown Findlay *Victor Frankenstein (2015) - Lorelei *Un cuento de invierno (2014) - Beverly Penn Mackenzie Davis *Misión rescate (2015) - Mindy Park *Sólo amigos? (2013) - Nicole Amber Heard *Magic Mike XXL (2015) - Zoe *The Joneses (2009) - Jenn Jones Kate Upton *Mujeres al ataque (2014) - Amber *Los tres chiflados (2012) - Hermana Bernice Marnette Patterson *Francotirador (2014) - Sarah *Starship Troopers 3: Marauder (2008) - Holly Little Portia Doubleday *Ella (2013) - Isabella *Carrie (2013) - Chris Hargensen Emma Roberts *¿Quién *&$%! son los Miller? (2013) - Casey Mathis / Miller *Día de los enamorados (2010) - Grace Smart Lyndsy Fonseca *Kick-Ass 2 (2013) - Katie Deauxma *Kick-Ass: Un superhéroe sin superpoderes (2010) - Katie Deauxma Keke Palmer *Rags, el poder de la música (2012) - Kadee Worth *Canción del corazón (2012) - Olivia Hill Mary Elizabeth Winstead *Abraham Lincoln: Cazador de vampiros (2012) - Mary Todd Lincoln *Scott Pilgrim vs. los ex de la chica de sus sueños (2010) - Ramona Flowers Megan Fox *El dictador (2012) - Ella misma *Confesiones de una típica adolescente (2004) - Carla Santini Mia Wasikowska *Jane Eyre (2011) - Jane Eyre *The Kids Are All Right (2010) - Joni Rachel Nichols *Conan, el bárbaro (2011) - Tamara *G.I. Joe: El origen de Cobra (2009) - Shana "Scarlett" O'Hara Spencer Locke *Resident Evil 4: La resurrección (2010) - K-Mart (versión HBO) *Resident Evil 3: La extinción (2007) - K-Mart Amy Adams *The Fighter (2010) - Charlene Fleming *Propuesta de año bisiesto (2010) - Anna Brady Margarita Levieva *Adventureland (2009) - Lisa P. *Invisible (2007) - Annie Newton Juno Temple *Diva adolescente (2008) - Jennifer "Drippy" Logan *Expiación, deseo y pecado (2007) - Lola Quincey Mae Whitman *Noches de tormenta (2008) - Amanda Willis *Boogeyman 2 (2007) - Alison Danielle Panabaker *Mr. Brooks (2007) - Jane Brooks *Los tuyos, los míos, los nuestros (2005) - Phoebe North Alison Lohman *Lo que perdimos en el camino (2007) - Kelly *Beowulf (2007) - Úrsula *Los tramposos (2003) - Angela Camilla Belle *Cuando un extraño llama (2006) - Jill Johnson *Un alma en silencio (2005) - Dot Katie Stuart *X-Men 2 (2003) - Kitty Pryde *Epicentro (2000) - Robyn Foster Jimmy Workman *Los locos Addams II (1993) - Pericles Addams *Los locos Addams (1991) - Pericles Addams Otros *Hotel de criminales (2018) - Morgan (Jenny Slate) *El alma de la fiesta (2018) - Maddie (Molly Gordon) *Verdad o reto (2018) - Olivia Barron (Lucy Hale) *El implacable (2017) - Maggie / Sara McKay (Charlie Murphy) *Jigsaw: El juego continúa (2017) - Niñera / Eleanor Bonneville (Hannah Emily Anderson) y Técnica de laboratorio (Arabella Oz) en tráiler *La niñera (2017) - Allison (Bella Thorne) *Mío o de nadie (2017) - Ali (Whitney Cummings) *CHiPs: Patrulla motorizada recargada (2016) - Ava Perez (Rosa Salazar) *Aliados (2016) - Voces adicionales *Fiesta de Navidad en la oficina (2016) - Allison (Vanessa Bayer) *Presencia siniestra (2016) - Mary Portman (Naomi Watts) *Dos tipos peligrosos (2016) - Misty Mountains (Murielle Telio) *La nueva cenicienta: Si el zapato te queda (2016) - Athena (Amy Louise Wilson) *The Fundamentals of Caring (2016) - Reportera (Carol Varney) *Cazafantasmas (2016) - Jillian Holtzman (Kate McKinnon) (tráiler) *The Invitation (2015) - Gina (Michelle Krusiec) *Macbeth (2015) - Lady Macbeth (Marion Cotillard) *La verdad oculta (2015) - Voces adicionales *El pequeño ayudante de Santa (2015) - Eleanor (Paige) *Dos locas en fuga (2015) - Teresa Cortez (Evaluna Montaner) *Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés (2015) - Susan Riddick (Kylie Minogue) *Mad Max: Furia en el camino (2015) - Dag (Abbey Lee) *Bienvenidos al ayer (2015) - Voces adicionales *El destino de Júpiter (2015) - Kalique Abrasax (Tuppence Middleton) *Peter Pan (2015) - Princesa Tigrilla (Rooney Mara) (tráiler) *El regalo prometido 2 (2015) - Vendedora de arboles (Lindsay Maxwell) *Quiero matar a mi jefe 2 (2014) - Stacy Arbus (Lindsay Sloane) *Hasta que la muerte los juntó (2014) - Quinn Altman (Abigail Spencer) *Jersey Boys: Persiguiendo la música (2014) - Mary (Renée Marino) *Veronica Mars (2014) - Cindy "Mac" Mackenzie (Tina Majorino) *Si decido quedarme (2014) - Groupie (Sarah Grey) / Fan del autógrafo (Elisa King) *Maze Runner: Correr o morir (2014) - Teresa Agnes (Kaya Scodelario) (tráiler) *Tortugas Ninja (2014) - Taylor (Abby Elliott) *Luna de miel en familia (2014) - Madrastra de Wall Street (Aimee Goldsmith) *Noé (2014) - Voces adicionales *Actividad paranormal: Los marcados (2014) - Marisol Vargas (Gabrielle Walsh) *RoboCop (2014) - Jae Kim (Aimee Garcia) *Código sombra: Jack Ryan (2014) - Sarah (Hannah Taylor Gordon) *Frecuencia mortal 3 (2014) - Alisa Rosado (Leela Savasta) *Una Historia Que Contar (2013) - Alexia (Ali Hillis) *12 años esclavo (2013) - Patsey (Lupita Nyong'o) (versión Buena Vista) *Una familia numerosa (2013) - Voces adicionales *Burton y Taylor (2013) - Sally Burton (Cassie Raine) *Ajuste de cuentas (2013) - Voces adicionales *El corazón de la nación (2013) - Faith (Jana Kramer) *El abuelo sinvergüenza (2013) - Jill *Prisioneros (2013) - Eliza Birch (Zoe Soul) *Cuestión de tiempo (2013) - Kit Kat (Lydia Wilson) *Sin escape (2013) - Leanne Magna (Rebecca Budig) *Cazadores de sombras: Ciudad de hueso (2013) - Isabelle Lightwood (Jemima West) *La caída de la Casa Blanca (2013) - Reportera / Voz en avión *The Way, Way Back (2013) - Steph (Zoe Levin) *Sangre, sudor y gloria (2013) - Sorina Luminita (Bar Paly) *El gran Gatsby (2013) - Catherine (Adelaide Clemens) *Rápidos y furiosos 6 (2013) - Riley (Gina Carano) *12 desafíos: Recargado (2013) - Sarah Malloy (Cindy Busby) *Guerra Mundial Z (2013) - Segen (Daniella Kertesz) *Scary Movie 5 (2013) - Voces adicionales *Hermosas criaturas (2013) - Savannah Snow (Tiffany Boone) *A toda madre (2012) - Joyce Margolis (Ari Graynor) / Jessica (Yvonne Strahovski *Camino hacia el terror 5 (2012) - Cruz (Amy Lennox) *Sombras tenebrosas (2012) - Victoria Winters/Josette DuPres (Bella Heathcote) *Proyecto X (2012) - Alexis (Alexis Knapp) *Vaqueras y ángeles (2012) - Madison (Leslie-Anne Huff) *¡Esto es guerra! (2012) - Kelly (Leela Savasta) *Con el diablo adentro (2012) - Isabella Rossi (Fernanda Andrade) *La profecía del juicio final (2011) - Brook Calvin (Jewel Staite) *Año nuevo (2011) - Elise (Lea Michele) *Una esposa de mentira (2011) - Palmer Dodge (Brooklyn Decker) *La última noche de la humanidad (2011) - Anne (Rachael Taylor) *Destino final 5 (2011) - Candice Hooper (Ellen Wroe) *No me quites a mi novio (2011) - Claire (Ashley Williams) *Quiero matar a mi jefe (2011) - Jamie (Meghan Markle) *El guardián del zoológico (2011) - Stephanie (Leslie Bibb) *Súper 8 (2011) - Jen Kaznyk (Amanda Michalka) *Fin de curso (2011) - Voces adicionales *Hop: Rebelde sin Pascua (2011) - Samantha O'Hare (Kaley Cuoco) *Sucker Punch: Mundo surreal (2011) - Babydoll (Emily Browning) *Mi abuela es un peligro 3 (2011) - Mia (Michelle Ang) *Dos inútiles en patrulla (2010) - Debbie (Rashida Jones) *Skyline (2010) - Denise (Crystal Reed) *Flicka 2: Amigos para siempre (2010) - Amy (Emily Tennant) *Sin rumbo 2: El llamado de la naturaleza (2009) - Heather (Madison Riley) *17 otra vez (2009) - Jaime (Katerina Graham) *Hotel para perros (2009) - Heather (Kyla Pratt) *American Pie 7: La guía del amor (2009) - Dana (Melanie Papalia) *Spectacular! (2009) - Courtney Lane (Tammin Sursok) *El aprendiz de vampiro (2009) - Rebecca (Jessica Carlson) *Enamorándome de mi ex (2009) - Lauren Adler (Caitlin Fitzgerald) *Los fantasmas de mis ex (2009) - Melanie (Noureen DeWulf) *Bienvenido a Woodstock (2009) - Tisha (Mamie Gummer) *Miss Marzo (2009) - Cindi Whitehall (Raquel Alessi) *Brüno (2009) - Paula Abdul *Step Up 3: un paso adelante 3D (2009) - Jenny Kido (Mari Koda) *La venganza de la casa del lago (2009) - Mari Collingwood (Sara Paxton) *La piedra mágica (2009) - Bebé (Elizabeth Avellan) *Legalmente rubias (2009) - China (Gisselle Castellanos) *Otis deseos oscuros (2008) - Riley Lawson (Ashley Johnson) *El rockero (2008) - Amelia Stone (Emma Stone) *Hellboy 2: El ejército dorado (2008) - Liz Sherman (Selma Blair) *Cloverfield: Monstruo (2008) - Lily Ford (Jessica Lucas) *La nueva cenicienta 2 (2008) - Britt (Emily Perkins) *Locura de amor en Las Vegas (2008) - Kelly (Krysten Ritter) *Fotografía esto (2008) - Alexa (Lauren Collins) *Que gane el mejor (2008) - Miriam (Marisa Guterman) *San Giuseppe Moscati: El doctor de los pobres (2007) - Elena Cajafa (Kasia Smutniak) *Licencia para casarse (2007) - Sadie Jones (Mandy Moore) *Rocket Science (2007) - Ginny Ryerson (Anna Kendrick) *Camino salvaje (2007) - Carine McCandless (Jena Malone) *30 días de noche (2007) - Denise (Amber Sainsbury) *Escritores de la libertad (2007) - Gloria (Kristin Herrera) *Super cool (2007) - Gaby (Marcela Lentz-Pope) *Sweeney Todd: El barbero demoníaco de la calle Fleet (2007) - Johanna (Jayne Wisener) *El diario de los muertos (2007) - Tracy Thurman (Amy Ciupak Lalonde) *Taking 5: Mis bellas secuestradoras (2007) - Lainey (Nenetzi Scott) *El reino (2007) - Srta. Ross (Minka Kelly) *St Trinian's (2007) - Chloe (Antonia Bernath) *Triunfos robados 4: Llegar para ganar (2007) - Sarah (Kierstin Koppel) *American Pie presenta: La casa Beta (2007) - Ashley (Meghan Heffern) *Nancy Drew y el misterio de Hollywood (2007) - Trish (Kelly Vitz) *Los Cuatro Fantásticos y Silver Surfer (2007) - Voces adicionales *Sé quién me mató (2007) - Marcia (Jessica Rose) *Un papá con pocas pulgas (2006) - Carly Douglas (Zena Grey) *El lamento de la serpiente negra (2006) - Kell (Clare Grant) *Factory Girl (2006) - Edie Sedgwick (Sienna Miller) *Aquamarine (2006) - Cecilia Banks (Arielle Kebbel) *Las horas perdidas (2006) - Dream/Veronica (Amy Poehler) *La conquista del honor (2006) - Pauline Harnois (Melanie Lynskey) *Golpe de suerte (2006) - Maggie (Samaire Armstrong) *Pisando firme (2006) - Mina Hoyt (Maddy Curle) *Triunfos robados 3: Todo o nada (2006) - Kiresha (Giovonnie Samuels) *Puentes rotos (2006) - Dixie Leigh Delton (Lindsey Haun) *Material Girls (2006) - Martinique (Misty Traya) *Wendy Wu: La Princesa Guerrera (2006) - Jessica Dawson (Ellen Woglom) *RV: Locas vacaciones sobre ruedas (2006) - Gretchen (Veronika Sztopa) *Pacto infernal (2006) - Kira Snider (Sarah Smyth) *Aceptados (2006) - Voces adicionales *El sonido del trueno (2005) - Janny Krase (Jemina Rooper) *Memorias de una geisha (2005) - Pumpkin (Youki Kudoh) *American Pie 5: Carrera al desnudo (2005) - Alexis (Angel Lewis) *Triunfos robados 2: De nuevo (2004) - Marni (Bethany Joy Galeotti) *Ella está encantada (2004) - Olive (Jennifer Higham) *Ahora sí es amor (2003) - Melissa "Mel"/"Missy" Rochester (joven) (Mallory Margel) *Mano a mano: La película (2002) - Tawny Dean (Margo Harshman) *La cadete Kelly (2002) - Kelly Collins (Hilary Duff) *Carrie (2002) - Helen Shyres (Chelan Simmons) *Pumpkin - Anne Chung (Michelle Krusiec) (2002) *Un amor para recordar (2002) - Tracie (Paz de la Huerta) (doblaje original) *Scream 3 (2000) - Martha Meeks (Heather Matarazzo) *Triunfos robados (2000) - Lava (Shamari Fears) (doblaje original) *Magnolia (1999) - Julia (Nancy Marston) *Amorosamente tuya (1998) - Meegan Wright (Krissy Carlson) *Por siempre cenicienta: Una historia de amor (1998) - Danielle niña (Anna Maguire) *Un adolescente en la corte del Rey Arturo (1995) - Princesa Katie (Paloma Baeza) *La montaña embrujada (1995) - Anna (Elisabeth Moss) *Santa Cláusula (1994) - Judy (Paige Tamada) *Asesinos por naturaleza (1994) - Mallory Knox (Juliette Lewis) (redoblaje) *La casa de los espíritus (1993) - Alba (Sasha Hanau) *Conan, el destructor (1984) - Princesa Jehnna (Olivia d'Abo) (redoblaje) Películas animadas Kate Higgins *Monster High: Amor monstruoso - Frankie Stein *Monster High: Escape de playa calavera - Frankie Stein *Monster High: Viernes de patinaje terrorífico - Frankie Stein *Monster High: Una fiesta tenebrosa - Frankie Stein *Monster High: Scaris: Ciudad del terror - Frankie Stein *Monster High: From Fear to Eternity - Frankie Stein *Monster High: 13 Deseos - Frankie Stein *Monster High: Sustos, cámara, acción! - Frankie Stein *Monster High: Fusión espeluznante - Frankie Stein *Monster High: Embrujadas - Frankie Stein *Monster High: Buu York, Buu York: ¡Un musical mosterrífico! - Frankie Stein Angela Bartys *Tinker Bell y el tesoro perdido - Fawn *Tinker Bell: Hadas al Rescate - Fawn *Los juegos en la Tierra de las Hadas - Fawn *Tinker Bell y el secreto de las hadas - Fawn *Repostería de Hadas - Fawn *Tinker Bell: Hadas y piratas - Fawn Elizabeth Banks *La gran aventura LEGO 2 - Estilo-Libre *La gran aventura LEGO - Estilo-Libre Britt Irvin *Barbie: Moda mágica en París - Raquel *Barbie: El secreto de las hadas - Raquel Grant George *Monster High: Sustos, cámara, acción! - Narradora (tráiler) *Monster High: Fusión espeluznante - Narradora (tráiler) Kathleen Barr *Barbie en una aventura de sirenas - Eris *Barbie en una aventura de sirenas 2 - Eris Otros *¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película - Voces adicionales (2018) *Emoji: La película - Lady Hacker (2017) *Sing: Ven y canta - Voces adicionales (2016) *La vida secreta de tus mascotas - María (Sandra Echeverría) (2016) *Kung Fu Panda 3 - Gansa del Palacio (2016) *Una familia espacial - Voces adicionales (2015) *Hotel Transylvania 2 - Esposa de Hombre Monstruo (2015) *Tinker Bell y la Bestia de Nunca Jamás - Fawn (Ginnifer Goodwin) (2015) *Cómo entrenar a tu dragón 2 - Brutilda Torton (Kristen Wiig) (2014) *Shrek tercero - Guinevere (2007) *El rey león - Nala (niña) *Toy Story - Hannah Phillips *Goofy, la película - Niña sonriente en espectáculo de Lester *Peter Pan: El regreso al país de Nunca Jamás - Wendy Darling (niña) *Barbie y las zapatillas mágicas - Tara Pennington / Odile *Bratz: Pura magia - Kirstee *Hoodwinked Too! - Gretel *Heavenly Sword - Whiptail *Todos contra los Ed's - Nazz *Lilo & Stitch - Voces adicionales *Charlie Brown y las tarjetas del día de San Valentín - Lucy Van Pelt *La felicidad es una manta cálida, Charlie Brown - Lucy Van Pelt *Los cuentos navideños de Charlie Brown - Lucy Van Pelt *Tinker Bell - Fawn (America Ferrera) *Phineas y Ferb la película: A través de la segunda dimensión - Stacy Hirano (Kelly Hu) *Mi villano favorito 2 - Shannon *¡Mucha lucha! :El regreso de El Maléfico - Buena Niña *ZooMoo - Dunia Series animadas Grey DeLisle *Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi - Yumi *El Escuadrón de Superhéroes - Carol Danvers/Miss Marvel *Magiespadas - Princesa Zange *Tío Grandpa - La niñera de Melvin Kath Soucie *Kim Possible - Chica francesa *Las aventuras de Jimmy Neutrón, el niño genio - Betty Quinlan (1ª voz) *Las chicas superpoderosas - Julie Sánchez/Suárez (2ª temp. ep. 15) Mary-Kate Olsen *Mary-Kate y Ashley en acción - Mary-Kate/Agente Misty *Los Simpson - Ella misma Tajja Isen *Los osos Berenstain - Hermana Osa *Frankie y los Zhu Zhu Pets - Pipsqueak Tara Strong *¡Jakers! Las aventuras de Piggley Winks - Dannan O'Mallard *Fillmore - Ingrid Otros *Voltron: El defensor legendario - Krolia (Mamá de Keith) (Ana Gasteyer) *Mysticons - Zarya Moonwolf *Zak Storm - Cece *Un show más - Mamá de Mordecai (Katey Sagal) *Kim Possible - Monique (Raven-Symoné) *Robotboy - Robotgirl *Monster High - Frankie Stein (3ª voz) *¡Mucha Lucha! - Buena Niña *¡OK, K.O.! Seamos héroes - Enid *Locos dieciséis - Jen Masterson (doblaje mexicano) *Hora de aventura - Dulce Princesa / Princesa Hot Dog (2ª voz) *Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta - María Hill (temp. 2) *Tres espías sin límites - Madison (un ep.) *Escuela Wayside - Dana *Phineas y Ferb - Stacy Hirano *Star Wars: La Guerra de los Clones - Riyo Chuchi *Meteoro: la nueva generación - Annalise Zazic *Angelina Ballerina: Los siguientes pasos - Gracie *Generador Rex - Cricket *Bratz - Kirstee (Kaley Cuoco) *Ben 10: Fuerza alienígena - Hellen (3 eps.) *Los pingüinos de Madagascar - Stacy / Zoe *¡Scooby-Doo! Misterios, S.A. - Camarera en restaurante *My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad - Silver Spoon / Twist (2ª voz) *Transformers: Prime - Miko Nakadai *Breadwinners - Jefa Rambamboo *Linterna Verde: La serie animada - Drusa *Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse - Raquelle *El castigado - Beth *LEGO: Elves - Azari *LEGO Ninjago: Maestros del Spinjitzu - Nya Smith *Littlest Pet Shop - Buttercream Sunday *Las locuras de Andy - Voces diversas *Creepie - Melanie Melisma *Origanimales - Rita, la mono colobo rojo *MAD - Voces adicionales (temp. 4) *Looney Tunes - Voces adicionales (4ª etapa) *Futurama - Lucy Liu (ep. 47) / Voces adicionales (temps. 1-4) *¡Oye Arnold! - Suzie Kokoschka (ep. 92) *Un agente de familia - Phyllis (Sarah Michelle Gellar) (2009) Películas de anime * El príncipe y el mar de coral - Sirena Anime Ryoka Yuzuki *Naruto - Ino Yamanaka *Naruto Shippūden - Ino Yamanaka Otros *Bleach - Soi Fong *ID-0 - Amanza Volchkova *Re:Zero -Starting Life in Another World- - Elsa Granhierth *Beyblade: Shogun Steel - Ren Kurenai *Hamtaro - Karla Iwata *Pokémon - Liza / Nicollete / Matori (2ª voz) / Skyla *Kirby - Tiff *Espíritu de lucha - Reiko *Candidato de la diosa - Rome Lotte *Corrector Yui - Akiko Yanagi *Los Caballeros del Zodiaco Omega - Pallas (adulta) *Zatch Bell - Lori *Nadja del mañana - Rosemary Applefield *Shinzo - Binka *Ikkitōsen - Ángeles Guerreros - Ukitsu Kankichi *Bakugan - Soon *Yu-Gi-Oh! - Ishizu Ishtar (joven) Series de TV Demi Lovato *Sunny entre Estrellas (2009-2011) - Sunny Munroe *Glee: Buscando la fama - Dani (2013-2014) *Disney Channel Games 2008 - Ella misma *Mientras toca la campana- Charlote Adams *Studio DC: Almost Live - Ella misma *Amigos por el mundo - Ella misma *Anatomía según Grey - Haley May (temp. 6, ep. 122) Leighton Meester *Chica indiscreta: Retrospectiva - Ella misma (2013) *Chica indiscreta - Blair Waldorf (2007-2012) *Chica indiscreta: G.G. - Blair Waldorf (2012) *Chica indiscreta: Chicas del valle - Blair Waldorf (2009) *Chica indiscreta: Revelado - Ella misma (2008) Emma Roberts *Scream Queens - Chanel Oberlin *American Horror Story: Coven - Madison Montgomery *American Horror Story: Freak Show - Maggie Esmeralda *American Horror Story: Cult - Serena Belinda *American Horror Story: Apocalypse - Madison Montgomery Bianca Lawson *Lindas Mentirosas: Te queremos A morir - Ella misma (2014) *Diarios de vampiros - Emily Bennett (2009-2014) *Lindas mentirosas - Maya St. Germain (2010-2012) Amanda Bynes *Las travesuras de mi hermana (2002-2006) - Holly Tyler *Las aventuras del suspenso (2001) - Danielle Warner *El show de Amanda (1999-2001) - Anfitriona/Varios Skyler Samuels *The Gates - Andie Bates *Los Hechiceros de Waverly Place - Gigi Hollinsworth *Drake & Josh - Ashley Blake America Ferrera *Ugly Betty - Betty Suarez (2ª voz) *Christine - Christine Jaimie Alexander *Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. - Sif *Kyle XY - Jesi XX Rashida Jones *Construyendo un parque - Ann Perkins (1ª voz) *La oficina - Karen Fillippeli (2ª voz) Otros *New Girl - Reagan Lucas (Megan Fox) (2016-2018) *Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure - Evie (Gemma Forsyth) (1ª temp.) *Teen Wolf - Tracy Stewart (Kelsey Chow) (2015-2016) *IZombie - Olivia "Liv" Moore (Rose McIver) (2015-presente) *Agente Carter - Angie Martinelli (Lyndsy Fonseca) (2015-2016) *American Horror Story: Hotel - Natacha Rambova (Alexandra Daddario) (2015) *American Horror Story: Asylum - Alma Walker (2012-2013) *American Horror Story: Murder House - Stephanie Boggs (2011) *Anatomía según Grey - Reed Adamson (Nora Zehetner) (2009-2010) *The Returned - Rowan Blackshaw (Mary Elizabeth Winstead) (2015) *2 chicas quebradas - Max Black (Kat Dennings) (2012-2016) *New Girl - Brooke (Katie Cassidy) (2011) *Orange: Vidas ajenas - Lindsay Gardner (Shannon Lucio) (2004-2005) *Lost - Nikki Fernandez (Kiele Sanchez) (temp. 3, ep. 63) *El señor Young - Ivy Young *La familia Salinger - Claudia Salinger (Lacey Chabert) (1ª voz) *La ley y el orden: Unidad de víctimas especiales - Cassidy Cornell/Hellen Braidwell (Mae Whitman) (temp. 9, ep. 11) *Victorious - Tori Vega (Victoria Justice) (2ª voz) / Voces diversas (temp. 1) (2011-2013) *O.C. Vidas ajenas - Lindsay Gardner *Colegio del agujero negro - Corrine Baxter *El misterio de Anubis - Joy Mercer *Laguna Beach - Kristin Cavallari *Veronica Mars - Madison Sinclar / Cindy "Mac" Mackentire *Lizzie McGuire - Katherine "Kate" Sanders (Ashlie Brillault) *Héroes - Mónica Dawson (Dana Davis) (2007) *Zoey 101 - Coco Wexler (Jessica Chaffin) *Drake & Josh - Yooka (temp. 3, ep. 3) *ICarly - Valery / Veronica / Nora Dershlit (2 eps.) *Tal para cual - Ashley Burke (Ashley Olsen) *Hermanos rebeldes - Brooke Davis *Smallville - Sara Conroy *Las aventuras de Merlín - Nimueh *CSI: Miami - Cadete mayor Valerie Barreiro (Amber Tamblyn) (temp. 1, ep. 11) *CSI: New York - Voces adicionales *Mi niñera es una vampira: La serie - Voces adicionales *Cuello blanco - Grace Quinn (Kate Levering) (temp. 1, ep. 12) / Raquel Laroque (Eliza Dushku) (temp. 3, ep. 39) (2011) *Dynamo: Magia imposible - Voces adicionales *El mentalista **Sam Starks (Olesya Rulin) (temp. 3, ep. 5) (2010) **Sherry Wagner (Jessy Schram) (temp. 3, ep. 8) (2010) Miniseries *Cuentos de la historia sin fin - Fallon (Brittany Drisdelle) (2001) *Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse - Raquelle Telenovelas brasileñas Alinne Moraes *Corazón de estudiante - Rosana *El color del pecado - Moa *Mujeres apasionadas - Clara *Como una ola - Nina *Dos caras - Silvia *Vivir la vida - Luciana *Las cariocas - Nadia *Cuento encantado - Cristina Catarina Ávila de Seráfia (Participación especial) *El astro - Lili Débora Falabella *CuChiCheos - Isabel *La mujer invisible - Clarisse *Avenida Brasil - Nina / Rita Mariana Ximenes *Las brasileñas - Liliane (tráiler) *La favorita - Lara *Passione - Clara Cléo Pires *Cobras y lagartos - Leticia *América - Lurdinha Leandra Leal *Señora del destino - Maria Claudia *Páginas de la vida - Sabrina Otros *El clon - Sonninha (Andressa Katz) Dramas coreanos *Uncontrollably Fond - Yoon Jung Eun (Im Joo Eun) *Iris - Yang Jung In (Kim Hye Jin) Videojuegos Tara Strong *Injustice: Gods Among Us - Raven / Harley Quinn *Injustice 2 - Harley Quinn Otros *League of Legends - Jinx *Lego Dimensions - Estilo-Libre / Nya Smith *The LEGO Ninjago Movie Videogame - Nya Smith *Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4 - Ino Yamanaka Comerciales *Amazon.com.mx (promos: "El Buen Fin sin filas ni apretones", "Semana de Black Friday" y "Semana de Cyber Monday") (todos, voz en off) (2016) *Iusacell (promo: Tres meses de música ilimitada gratis con Iusacell) (voz de chica activa) (2015) Dirección de doblaje Películas *Cuando te encuentre *Flicka 3 *Get the Gringo (versión Fox) *La aparición *Prosecuting Casey Anthony *Campamento zombie *Vaqueras y ángeles 2: El verano de Dakota *Un cuento de invierno *Lucy *Ouija *Eliminar amigo *Dos locas en fuga *Los huéspedes *12 horas para sobrevivir: El año de la elección *Ouija 2: El origen del mal *Los Meyerowitz: La familia no se elige (Historias nuevas y selectas) *Jigsaw: El juego continúa *12 horas para sobrevivir: El inicio Series de TV *Vanessa & Jan *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (versión remasterizada) *American Horror Story: Coven *American Horror Story: Freak Show *American Horror Story: Hotel *American Horror Story: Roanoke *American Horror Story: Cult *Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure (temp. 1) *Max & Shred *Video Game High School *IZombie *Scream Queens *Shooter *Happy! *On My Block *Unsolved Películas animadas *La vida secreta de tus mascotas (algunos personajes) *Minions (tráilers) *¡Jóvenes Titanes en acción! La película (trailer 2) Series animadas *Polly Pocket *Tío Grandpa *Kong: El rey de los monos *Ben 10 (2016) *¡OK, K.O! Seamos héroes *Plaza Lakewood Turbo Especiales de TV *El Tío (diálogos de Tío Grandpa) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Art Sound México (hasta 2016) *Audiomaster 3000 *Audiopost *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios - Servicios de Televisión Mexicana *Central Entertainment *Copa Producciones *DAT Doblaje Audio Traducción (hasta ¿?) *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House *Grupo Macías (hasta 2016) *Ki Audio *KiteTeam *Labo - LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *LAS Dubbing (hasta ¿?) *New Art Dub - Grabaciones y Doblajes S.A. *Pink Noise México *Procineas S.C.L. *Producciones Grande (desde 2013) *SDI Media de México - Prime Dubb *Sebastians - El Foro (hasta 2014) *Sensaciones Sónicas - Suite Sync *Sono-Mex Doblajes, S. A. *Taller Acústico S.C. - El Cuarto de Máquinas Curiosidades *Ha afirmado que sus personajes favoritos doblados por ella son Blair Waldorf, Liz Sherman, Tori Vega, Sunny Munroe y Raquelle de Barbie. *Ha interpretado a diversos personajes donde ha compartido similitud con Christine Byrd donde sus personajes son mejores amigas, rivales o tienen una conexión colegial, por ejemplo: **En Chica indiscreta Karla interpreta a Blair y Christine a su enemiga Jenny. **En Princesa por accidente ella interpretó el personaje de Meg Kelly-Bennett y Christine a Amanda **En Zoey 101 Karla interpretó a Coco Wexler y Christine a la protagonista Zoey Brooks. **En Escuela Wayside Karla fue la voz de Dana, mientras que Christine prestó su voz a Maurecia. **En las nuevas peliculas de Tinker Bell (franquicia), Karla interpreto el personaje de Fawn y Christine tomó una vez mas el papel protagónico como Tinker Bell. **En la serie animada de Phineas y Ferb Karla interpreta el personaje de Stacy Hirano y Christine a Candace Flynn. **En la serie de anime Naruto y Naruto Shippūden Karla dobló el personaje de Ino Yamanaka y Christine Byrd a Sakura Haruno. **En la telenovela brasileña Mujeres Apasionadas, Karla hizo a Clara (Alinne Moraes) y Christine a Rafaela (Paula Picarelli), ambas eran amigas íntimas. *Curiosamente los personajes que ambas actrices interpretan en Phineas y Ferb y Naruto y Naruto Shippūden, son mejores amigas y a la vez rivales por motivos similares, como el amor de un chico o destacar en actividades variadas. *Alondra Hidalgo, Karla Falcón y Leyla Rangel han doblado a las actrices Lea Michele y Victoria Justice en distintas ocasiones: **Alondra dobla a Victoria en Zoey 101 y la película Spectacular! Leyla en su apárición especial en iCarly y en la serie Victorious, donde fue reemplazada por Karla cuando dejó el pais. **Leyla es la voz de Lea Michele en Glee 3D: La película y las primeras dos temporadas de Glee: buscando la fama, después Alondra la sustituyó por los mismos motivos hasta el episodio 97 de la 5ª temporada ya que Hidalgo tuvo que dejar su personaje por estar de gira fuera de México y Leyla retomó el personaje el resto de la serie y Karla le dió voz en la película Año nuevo. Enlaces externos * Categoría:Actores de doblaje de México Categoría:Directores de doblaje Categoría:Intérpretes Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 1980 Categoría:Actores de los años 1990 Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010 Categoría:Actores de doblaje de la ANDA